


Sunshine On My Shoulder

by NixVicious



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixVicious/pseuds/NixVicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of morning after sweetness for another of my dear anons because Finn and Rae together just brings out the sap in me :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sunshine On My Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of morning after sweetness for another of my dear anons because Finn and Rae together just brings out the sap in me :)

* * *

 

Something brushes across his face and tickles his nose. Finn grunts and shifts, swatting blindly at whatever it is in a sleepy attempt to get rid of it. He wants to sleep damn it so leave him alone. Then the something brushes against the side of his neck and down his collarbone. He groans again and is sufficiently surprised to find his groan echoing in his ear right back at him. What the actual fuck?

He tries turning on his side, 'cause maybe if he changes the angle he's lying at it'll move and go away. It doesn't. It moans this time, or grunts, he's not too sure, and rolls into him. It's soft and warm and feels a lot like skin, naked skin....naked skin that's not his. Yes he knows what his skin feels like, rather intimately. Hey don't judge, he's a healthy teenage lad just like anyone else. But he's getting off track. The warm, soft mass turns into him, burrows into the crook of his neck and sighs. Tiny puffs of air blow against the skin of his Adam's apple, it's breathing on him.

Finn realises that feigning sleep is officially a lost cause and now futile as he's already on the verge of consciousness anyways. He yawns widely, arms stretching above his head, well one arm that is. The other is wrapped around his bed mate apparently. There's a strange soreness or rather stiffness in his muscles, and a slight stinging in his back, but he'll explore that later in the shower maybe. He's still too drowsy to open his eyes so settles for feeling his way to realisation instead. His fingers travel across the folds of the duvet and meet with what seems to be hair, lots of it, thick and long and spread out over his sheets and pillows. It feels rather nice, familiar even, though he can't quite place why yet.

They trail further down and touch a back, it's soft, really soft and rising gently as it's owner breathes peacefully while still in deep slumber. The lower they go Finn realises that the body attached to the back is equally as naked as he is, though the sheets are preserving its modesty somewhat. He's filled with this tingly feeling in his toes as snatches of memory come floating back to him of the night's events. Interlocked fingers, arched heels digging into the backs of his calves, nails raking down his back (ah that explains the stinging), breathless moans (oh god please tell him he didn't make those feminine sounds), an overwhelming heat engulfing his very bones, strained groans as he tried to go slow for her sake, a tear escaping the corner of Rae's eyes as she came....holy fuck....Rae!

He...they...they'd had...they'd made...their first time, together, with each other. In his room, on his bed, between his sheets. His eyes flick open and a lazy, sated grin splits his face. Finn wants to laugh and whoop loudly like a giddy five year old with a new toy. He does neither. Instead he shifts gently so that he can look down at her without waking her up.

She's sound asleep, breathing evenly, slight flush to her skin, hair splayed everywhere. She looks so fucking gorgeous it hurts. His heart tightens painfully at the thought of her trusting him so much to give him what she did. He can't even begin to put into words what their being together like that last night means to him. Because it means more than the fucking world to know that he was the one, the only man to ever touch her like that, the first to ever hear her make those sounds, the one to make her come so hard she couldn't breathe or speak when he was done. Uh oh he's getting a little _too happy_ about it.

Rae moves then, against him, like she knows what's going on in his head, _both_ of them. Finn stays deathly still, watches as her eyelids flicker with increasing consciousness before slowly slitting open bit by bit. He doesn't say a word, doesn't even dare to breathe, much. He doesn't wanna suffocate himself and die without-

Whatever he was just thinking dies as she blinks once, twice, eyes focusing on him, filling with recognition, and then gives him the sweetest, shyest smile he's ever seen on her. Coupled with the natural rosy hue of her skin and the gold morning rays of sunlight dappling her open tresses, wild from their exertions last night, love marks more visible on her skin now that his eyes have adjusted to being awake, Rae makes for the absolute epitome of beautifully tousled, flushing, not-so-virgin-anymore, morning-after perfection. Crap, he's turning into a right old poetic, sappy, sod.

"Mornin'..." he murmurs almost so inaudibly that she might have missed it if she wasn't already so close to him.

She stretches out like a cat, legs brushing against his as she does, sending a spark up his spine, and twists to get a kink out of her back. The arm she had thrown over him in the night slides across his ribs and he shudders. Fuck he can't even keep it together when they're awake. Ugh he's a disaster.

"Mornin'," she replies and promptly buries her face in his collarbone.

Her fingerstips are lightly stroking up and down his side, other hand caught between their bodies, curled against her chest. His fingers were already tracing lazy circles on her back, subconsciously though, he didn't even realise he was doing it all this time. Finn can feel the faintest tickles from her eyelashes against his upper chest and the curve of her lips as she starts smiling into his skin. His smile only widens at that.

Then she moves again so that she's looking up at him.

"How're ya feelin?" Rae finally asks after a beat.

He thinks he hears hints of uncertainty in her voice and is overcome with this consuming need to prove to her just how fantastic he feels. Instead, what he says is:

"I'm good, you?"

"Same," and she averts her gaze.

The silence starts to loom between them and he can feel the air of comfort and content starting to lift. He doesn't want it to. He wants to stay here like this a little longer so he reaches down with the arm that was crooked behind his head and tucks some of her hair behind her ear, fingers trailing tenderly down the side of her face as he moves it. She glances at him and for a moment they're both frozen. It's just his heartbeat pounding in his ears and her breathing in sync with his. Then Finn leans his head down to hers and kisses her, soft and sweet and slow like he's kissing her for the first time. Rae shudders into the kiss and her fingertips flex against his stomach as he presses into it. Then she opens up to him, hands clutching at his sides as he shifts so that he's more on top of her as opposed to next to her. He braces himself on his arms as his legs slide between hers. They tangle together and once again they're skin on skin, lined up perfectly and she arches up into the kiss as he pulls back slightly, taking her with him.

Once he's got a hand behind her head, Finn lowers her back and loses himself in the feel and taste of her, last night still fresh and vividly clear in his mind. Rae pulls him closer, teeth nipping at his lips, legs wrapping around his, not at all shy anymore. He can't help but smile at the change in her. The harder he smiles the more he wants to laugh until it just bursts out of him and he's shaking over her as the laughter takes hold of him.

"The fuck are you laughin at you crazy badger?" she murmurs, amused and annoyed all at once.

"Nothin'," he says because it's stupid really, it just came out of him for no particular reason.

"Liar," she huffs, but it's said affectionately with no bite to it.

"D'ya want breakfast?" he interjects in hopes of distractin her from the subject.

"Course ah want breakfast! Wha' kind of stupid question is tha'?" she says like she can't believe he actually said something so ridiculously idiotic, "Sometimes I wonder about ya, ah really do!"

That tone tells him yes breakfast is in order so he should get the fuck out and go make it.

"So bossy ma'am!" he teases nuzzling at her nose.

"And hungry! Don't forget hungry," her stomach grumbles as if on cue.

"How could I forget?" and his lowered tone suggests that he's not talkin about eggs n' toast but something entirely different because he presses the full proof of just how good his memory is against the vee of her thighs.

Rae groans and uses all of her willpower (which isn't much when it comes to Finn because he makes all her self-control dissolve) to push him away.

"Go make mah toast with jam and blueberries and-" she cuts off because he swallows her words with another toe-curling kiss that makes her insides scream with joy and rocks against her pointedly.

Now that they've crossed that gate he wants to revisit this new found hobby as much as possible with her, and _only her_. His tongue finds hers and flickers against the roof of her mouth making her tremble. She doesn't know why but when he does that the sensation just shoots straight to her lady parts and her breath comes in stops. His fingers are pressing into her hips and inching inwards and if they keep this up she won't get to eat until tomorrow. She knows it. He'll just tire her out and then she'll sleep like the dead and then wake up ravenous like a Tyranosaurus Rex frozen in ice for ten thousand years.

"Ahhhh, food first Finnn-" she gasps out his name as he bites down on a spot on her neck he'd marked repeatedly the night before.

"I got somethin ya can eat _Rae-Rae_..." he whispers in that sinfully, illegal-as-fuck voice of his.

He's playing dirty and that is totally unfair.

"I'd rather sink mah teeth into some hash br-"

"And I'd rather eat somethin' else!" Finn retorts and bites at the curve of her breast.

She musters her resolve and smacks him upside the back of his head. He pauses and stares at her, like a stunned puppy who's just had his bone stolen from him.

"Food. Finn. _Now_." she enunciates bluntly, "Or _no sex_!"

Ha! Take that Nelson!

If he wants to play dirty so can she. He's not the only one who can use sex to their advantage. When she doesn't crack under his patented-only-for-use-against-Rae puppy face Finn groans exaggeratedly and makes a big show of getting off and out of the bed. She drinks in the sight of his naked form and the way the lean muscles in his back ripple as he slides to his feet in one smooth, fluid movement.

"Breakfast it is ma'am!" and he bows gallantly before pulling on a pair of dark blue plaid boxers.

The smile is still on his face as he pops the toast into the oven to make cheese melts the way he knows she likes them. Even as he puts the last of his Dad's blueberries over her French toast. He'll get him some more from the market later.

It's gonna be a good day. He can tell. Sun is shining and he feels good.

"Finn!" she calls down to him, "I'm dyin' here!" followed by peals of her laughter.

Pretty damn good.

 

 

 

Check out [my tumblr](http://nixvicious.tumblr.com/) if you like for more MMFD goodness, among other things.


End file.
